


The Drive

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett stops by the studio late one night and indulges in his feelings for Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive

It was a Saturday night and Rhett had just left a friend’s birthday party. He had a good time but really missed having Link with him, so he gave him a call when he got into his car.

“Hey Link, what’s up?”

“Nothing much. How was the party?”

“It was okay, would’ve been better if you were there.” Rhett smiled.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it.”

“What are you up to now? Can I stop by for a bit?”

Link yawned. “Actually I was thinking about going to bed.”

Rhett looked at the car clock and saw how late it was. “Oh, yeah, I guess it is too late to hang out. Sorry for bothering you man.”

“It’s okay.” Link said sweetly. “Good night Rhett.”

“Good night Link.” Rhett hung up the phone and stared out the window. He wasn’t quite ready to go home yet in spite of the late hour, so he decided to go for a drive.

Rhett turned on the radio and began aimlessly wandering around town. He swung by Link’s place and saw that all of the lights were off. He smiled as he pictured Link peacefully nestled in bed asleep. “Sweet dreams buddy.” Rhett muttered as he pulled away and continued his drive.

Eventually Rhett found himself at the studio, so he decided to park and go inside. He unlocked the door and flipped on a few lights. Rhett felt like a spy as he tip toed his way around the empty building and went into the office he and Link shared. He sat at his desk and mindlessly twirled Link’s chair around with his foot.

Rhett couldn’t quite remember when he fell in love with Link, after all these years the line between platonic affection and romantic yearning had become very blurry. He tried not to openly pine for his friend, but that proved to be a difficult task. Link was the brightest star in Rhett’s sky and Rhett couldn’t help but keep his face pointed upward.

Rhett finally made his way down to the set, admiring the familiar wall décor before sitting down in Link’s chair. It felt a little odd to be sitting on his friend’s side of the desk, but at the same time he got a certain kind of thrill from being in Link’s chair, touching the things he touched, and seeing things from his perspective.

Rhett leaned his head back and thought about the ep where Link sat on his lap during a wheel ending; it was the second time it happened on the show. Link enthusiastically jumped into Rhett’s lap and grabbed at his legs. Rhett gladly played along in his role as the car that Link was stealing, wrapping his arm around his waist as if it was the seatbelt. Rhett then made a Santa joke in order to will away the arousal that was growing in his groin; the comic relief helped him calm down and maintain his composure. Later that day Rhett berated himself for getting turned on during an ep. It had happened before, but usually when he was behind the desk where no one could see or feel it.

“Well, no one’s here now.” Rhett muttered to himself as he pushed away from the desk a little ad stretched his legs. That same feeling of arousal he got when Link was on his lap was back, and Rhett decided to let it run its course. After a while, Rhett slid his jeans and boxers down past his knees and began unashamedly touching himself, right there in Link’s chair.

Rhett quietly groaned as he massaged himself with long, sustained strokes. The fact that he was doing this in Link’s chair turned him on even more. He bit his lip with desire as images of Link played in his mind like a familiar movie. Rhett treated himself to thoughts of his favorite things about Link: his smile, his perfect teeth, his chest, his ass…

“Fuck, he drives me crazy.” Rhett sighed as he began to grind his bare ass into the chair. He teased the tip of his cock until it began to leak precum, then pulled back a little and tried to slow the pace of his movements. Rhett wanted this moment to last as long as possible, but his mind was overrun with thoughts of Link and was steadily pushing him to the edge.

Rhett took off his shirt and tossed it on the desk. He was practically naked, exposing his body and his fully realized erection to the cool air of the studio. He grunted and whimpered as he continued to caress himself, his mind and heart fully focused on the object of his affection and lust. Link was the one he wanted and there was no denying it, especially now.

Rhett gritted his teeth as he realized he couldn’t hold back anymore. He leaned over, grabbed the edge of the desk, and cried out as he came, his disheveled hair falling in his face. His come covered the underside of the desk and began to drip down a little. Rhett laid his head down on the desk for a while, whispering Link’s name and wishing he was there with him.  _I wish he could see me like this. I wish he could see how he makes me feel._  Rhett pictured Link looking down on him with his seductive bedroom glare and moaned a little.

Once Rhett had calmed down, he got dressed and cleaned up the desk. He exited the studio with a bit of swagger in his step; he was feeling a little naughty after his personal rendezvous at the desk. No doubt he would think of it Monday morning when he and Link were taping the next episode, smiling fondly as he recalled sitting in Link’s chair naked, sprawled out, and moaning his name.

Rhett chuckled as he made his way home, slipping the events of that evening into the back pocket of his mind.


End file.
